The Doctor and the Inspector
by Mister.Fantastic
Summary: I would like to apologize in advance for any grammatical/spelling errors or if anyone seems out of character! Let me know what you think!


Inspector Javert stood at his post as he had done for years. He walked back and forth across the bridge, not watching for anything in particular, just waiting. As he turned on the spot for what seemed like the hundredth time, he heard a noise behind him. He turned back around to find a large blue box at the end of the bridge. Eyebrows raised, he walked towards it slowly and cautiously.

As he walked closer, he could read two words written on the top of the box: "Police Box". As he stopped and looked closer at it, the door of the box opened. The man who stepped out of the box was wearing a black coat which seemed to be made of leather. He had his head shaved, and Javert noticed that he had rather large ears. Javert looked at him with astonishment as the man closed the door. The man turned around and jumped slightly at the sight of the inspector. Trying to calm himself, he asked Javert, "Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?"

Javert couldn't help but give a small grin. "You're in Paris, _monsieur_. I am Inspector Javert."

The man offered his hand to Javert. "Nice to meet you, Inspector. I'm the Doctor."

Javert took his hand and asked, "The Doctor? Doctor who?"

The Doctor grinned and said, "I don't think anyone's ever called me that before, Inspector. Most just call me the Doctor." Upon saying that, he added, "You said your name was Javert?"

"Yes, _monsieur_."

"I've heard your name before," the Doctor said. He looked at Javert with a look of comprehension. "Wait, so you're…_the_ Inspector Javert?"

Javert nodded and said, "The one and only. If I can be of service, you need only ask, Doctor."

The Doctor looked over the river. "Inspector, what year is it?"

"The year?" Javert asked with a raised eyebrow. "The year is 1832."

"1832," the Doctor replied, staring at the river again. "Inspector, I'm searching for a man who broke his parole many years ago."

"There have been many men who have broken parole, Doctor," Javert replied. "Perhaps you could be a bit more specific? Do you have a name for the man in question?"

"Actually, yes," the Doctor said. "His name is Jean Valjean." He paused for a moment and said, "He was prisoner number two-four-six-oh-one."

Javert's eyes widened, but he tried to hide his reaction. "I know of the man," Javert said simply. "His tale is almost the stuff of legend, _monsieur_."

The Doctor had a small, sad smile on his face and said, "Inspector, it's never a good idea to lie to me. I know how long you've been trying to find him."

"And how would this be, Doctor?" Javert asked him.

"Let's just say I know quite a bit, Inspector," the Doctor said. He paused for a moment and asked the Inspector, "Inspector, was there anything out of the ordinary today?"

Javert looked surprised and said, "I'm astounded you haven't heard yet, Doctor. The people are already giving it a name. 'The June Rebellion', they're calling it. A group of students decided to bring it upon themselves to attempt to liberate France." He sighed and added, "They're all dead. Every student that stood against us. There was even a small boy amongst the dead…" he trailed off there, leaving a sad expression on his face.

The Doctor looked at him and said, "Trust me, Javert, I know how you feel." He looked to the stars and added, "Back where I'm from…there was a war. I was the one to end the war, but there's a price for everything."

"Excuse me?" Javert asked. "What do you mean?"

The Doctor sighed and said, "I ended the war, Javert. I wiped out the entire opposing side, but I also wiped out my allies as well. My own people."

"I'm sorry, _monsieur_," Javert said. "Where was this war? I've never heard of such a war as this."

"I'm sure you've never heard of the place, either," the Doctor said. "It was called the Time War, and it took place on Gallifrey." He pointed at a cluster of stars and said, "That's where my people died, Javert."

"But, that would mean…" Javert said. "Doctor, that's not possible."

"That seems to be the popular opinion," the Doctor said. "But it's true. I can even show you how I got here." He beckoned Javert over to the blue box he had walked out of and opened the door. "Take a look inside, Inspector.

Javert leaned his head inside, stepped out and looked at the box, and stepped inside again. He stepped out again and said, "It's…it's…"

"…bigger on the inside, right?" the Doctor finished for him. He motioned for Javert to step out of the box and closed the door. He looked back up to the sky and said suddenly, "Inspector, can I let you in on a little secret?" Javert nodded, and the Doctor continued. "I think you'll see Valjean again. Tonight, may-be."

Javert, confused by this statement, said, "_Monsieur_? How can you know this?"

The Doctor began to walk over to the box again and said, "Inspector, I'm afraid I have to go soon, but there's something I need to tell you."

"What is that, _monsieur_?" Javert asked him.

The Doctor pointed to the other side of the bridge and said, "You'll find Valjean over there, in approximately half an hour. He'll be carrying an unconscious boy. You must let them go."

Javert looked at the Doctor with shock. "Let him go, _monsieur_? Why is that? How could you know this?"

"I just know things, Inspector," the Doctor said. "You must do as I told you. It has to be that way."

"And if I choose to ignore your warning?" Javert asked. "What then?"

"I can't be certain," the Doctor said. "But it could be life-changing."

They locked eyes briefly and Javert asked him, "How life-changing?"

The Doctor grinned cryptically and said, "The difference between life and death, Inspector."

"Whose life?" Javert asked quickly. "Doctor, whose life?"

"I'm sorry, Javert," the Doctor replied, looking at a watch on his wrist. "It's time for me to leave." He opened the box and said, "Please, just do what I said you must do. It's crucial."

Javert looked at him for a moment and said, "Very well, _monsieur_."

"Fantastic," the Doctor said with a grin. He offered his hand again and said, "I fear we won't meet again, Inspector."

Javert took his hand and said, "And if we don't, I wish you safe travels, Doctor."

"And you too, Javert," the Doctor replied, closing the door to the box with another sad smile on his face. "And I hope that it's painless," he said to himself as he walked up to the controls of the TARDIS.


End file.
